


Ties

by lady_northstar



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_northstar/pseuds/lady_northstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin’s life is hanging by a thread and it makes Thorin realize something…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

Before Fili could launch forward to stop him, Thorin’s fist had already hit the nurse’s face, sending the unfortunate guy flat on the floor. Kili was on his uncle in an instant, restraining him as he roared, tears collecting on the corners of his eyes.

“Let me see him or I swear I’ll kill you!”

“Just family is allowed inside, I’m sorry sir…” the nurse had dragged himself back to an unsteady standing position, and Fili had to join his brother in keeping Thorin still to prevent him from attacking the man again.

“I AM his fucking family!”

”Sir, I’m very sorry but there is nothing I can do. If when his brother arrives permission is granted, you’ll be allowed to visit him.”

That sent Kili cringing.

“He’s in Munich, he won’t be able to arrive here ‘til tomorrow!”

“Then you’ll have to wait until then. I’m sorry, there is nothing I can do about it.”

Eight hours later, Thorin was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees tight to his chest, head low, with Nori by his side, rubbing circles on his back to calm him down.  
Kili had been sent home against his will, he had classes to attend in the morning and needed sleep, and Fili had spent most of the time on the phone, keeping everyone posted about the situation, at least those little informations they managed to learn.

What happened still seemed surreal… one moment they were at the pub, drinking and laughing, celebrating Fili’s new job, the moment after some drunk bloke was sticking a knife deep in Dwalin’s side.  
They didn’t even manage to figure what provoked him, no one cared, and Thorin was on him too fast, slamming him against a wall, away from Dwalin, that sank on his knees with unnatural slowness.  
The rest was confusion, and now here they were, on the hospital’s waiting room, not allowed to know his faith.

And now Thorin was a mess.

He had been kicking, screaming and cursing until they threatened to kick him out of the hospital for good, and since then he’s spent the rest of the time curled up on the floor, occasionally shaken in sudden sobs, Nori loyally by his side.  
It was a sight that hurt Fili more than not knowing Dwalin’s condition… he never saw his uncle like this.

So, when finally Balin rushed in, pale like a ghost and wide eyed, Fili felt a rush of relief.

“How is he?”

“We don’t know, they won’t let us in…” and he glanced down at Thorin, that did not register the old friend’s presence yet.

“Let… let me handle this.”

Balin went to the front desk’s nurse and within a minute a doctor came and escorted him inside the ward.  
Fili kneeled then next to Thorin, caressing his hair gently to have his attention, sure someone was going to let them go check on Dwalin now.

“Balin arrived, we’re going to know something soon, get up,’k?”

His uncle nodded, and supporting himself on Nori, he dragged himself on his feet. Fili hugged him, kissing his cheek to confort him, not knowing what else to do to ease his anxiety… their anxiety.

Shortly after, the nurse Thorin had punched earlier came out, keeping a careful safety distance from the man

“You can come in, room 5E… I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but I don’t make the rules.”

Fili nodded and he thanked him, but Thorin did not even bother to look at him, running ahead with Nori just behind, rushing for the room.  
When Fili reached them, Thorin was holding Dwalin’s hand in his owns, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Dwalin was still, eyes closed and a oxygen tube running to his nose, drip-feeds attached to his arms. And just next to them stood Balin and Nori.

“What did they say?”

“There has been a severe blood loss, but the surgery went well… ” Balin explained, shifting uneasy on his feet “they say he should wake up at any moment.”

“So he’ll be fine?”

Balin nodded, and in that moment a displeased grunt came from the wounded man’s throat.

“Dwal?” Thorin called, a desperate pinch in his voice, leaning forward.

Dwalin opened his eyes, and after a quick scan through the room, he fixed them on Thorin, the frown on his brows immediately softening.

“Why are you crying, kitten?”

“You scared the shit out of me, you bloody bastard.”

Thorin chocked on a sob, hiding his face carefully against Dwalin’s chest. The other man ran his fingers to comb his lover’s hair, a tired smile on his lips.

“Was he really that worried?” he asked Fili, sliding his arm free from tubes around Thorin’s shoulders.

“He was…” Fili confirmed, hands in his pockets, the hours of worried wake suddenly feeling heavy on his shoulders “We all were.”

Thorin nuzzled against his neck “I don’t want for shit like this to ever happen again.”

Dwalin was about to joke about not being able to control the future, but Thorin kept on talking.

“They won’t even let me know how you were, they…” he sat up and cleaned his burning eyes from the tears of relief “I don’t want for anyone to have ever again the right to say I’m not your bloody family, Dwal. I had to tolerate your snoring and your awful breath, to spoon-feed you when you were sick, to wash your damn socks, to eat your awfully cooked food for fucking twenty years of my life, no one can’t say I’m not your fucking family and you are not mine.”

Fili was already grinning wide before Thorin managed to finish his talk, knowing too well where that was heading. And so were Nori and Balin.

“Of course you are my family Thorin, what…”

“Then marry me.”

Dwalin stared at him amazed, lips turning from a shocked pout to a bright smile. He hug the dark haired man tight, maybe too tight, strong arms trapping him, kissing his tempte, the bridge of his nose, then his lips.  
Thorin did not fight back, despite the audience, and let himself be kissed tenderly, just to repeat against his lips.

“Will you?”

“Yes… yes, I will.”

Fili was ready to snark about the glimmer of tears in Balin’s eyes, when he noticed he was crying himself, and quickly turned the other way

“Going to call Kili and Bof to tell them you’re allright, so they can tell the others.” he excused himself and left the room in a rush, cleaning his wet cheeks. He chuckled, tears mixing with his smile, and picked up the phone.

It had not been a totally terrible celebration after all.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this work has not been beted so I beg forgiveness for eventual grammatical horrors and all the likes. if you want feel free to point them out to me, so I can correct them!


End file.
